loveroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kagami Hagakure
Kagami is a character based on the anime 'Soul Eater' Kagami Hagakure is a 16 year old meister with two demon weapons. His weapons are two girls called Yumi and Sellina who transform into steampunk-like swords. Together they have collected about 60 bad souls but their progress is hindered by the fact that Yumi and Sellina are always bickering and that they need 198 bad souls and 2 witches souls to turn them both into 'Dark demon weapons'. The fact that they turn into the same weapon only adds to their arguing as one think they have copied the other. They have only achieved 'soul resonance' once when they all accepted and recognized each others strengths. Yumi and Sellina become a big, industrial, steampunk sword, about the size of Kagami himself, which can fire off like a missile and has a few other features. It can extend a few more inches to catch enemies who dodge back at the last minute. It also has a chain which attaches to him so he can pull the sword back to him after it has shot off. Despite it's size, Kagami can wield it with ease and deadly accuracy. Since there will be times when Kagami isn't there to help them, he tries to get them to wield each other in weapon form. However, if Yumi wields Selina then she will purposely make messy attacks just to anger her. Selina isn't much better as she will kill some enemies but then leave Yumi to fend for herself by throwing her at the enemies and leaving. Somehow both of them make it out of these situations alive. Personality Kagami Kagami is a fairly neutral person but he is friendly to his classmates and friends. He gets annoyed at his weapon's constant arguing and squabbles and seems quite tired out just being around them. Since he found them, they have constantly been competing to be his favorite and win him over but he never gives in to their attempts and they keep fighting. He knows what they are trying to do but he knows that if he accepts one then it will ruin the balance they have as one will become too attached to him and they other will fall into depression. He sometimes is thankful to get a mission so they'll go into weapon form and he can get work done but even then, sometimes they will revert back and fight between themselves again. It is because of this that he has spent a lot of time learning hand to hand combat and as such, has practiced direct attacks on the souls of enemies. But he still uses his weapons as much as possible. He will get involved with his friends and take part in what they get up to. He is often asked why he puts up with his partners since they fight so much. He just says that he knows they have potential and will be patient for as long as it takes for them to find it. Although he gets annoyed at their constant bickering and hits them to get them focused, he always stays fairly friendly with them and rarely goes off without them unless its important. He ignores all requests to be his weapon very flatly and takes goes out on jobs regularly to work on teamwork. He is a bit of a strategist and plans attacks carefully but has to improvise a lot when his partners don't follow the plan so he learns that he sometimes has to go with his instincts and take risks when he normally wouldn't. He had a love of fudge but after the two girls learnt this they brought him so much that he grew quite sick and never went near it again. Other than that, he generally eats anything and has a fairly strong stomach since he has to deal with Yumi's creations. He is very persistent and doesn't give up easily which means neither do his partners. He doesn't mind working as a team with other meisters but will fight alone most of the time. He respects Professor Stein for what he does and being so skilled. He is learning to see souls better but can really only make out a blurred sphere at the moment. Yumi Yumi is the small childish one of the pair. She is about 10 years old and acts like it, seeing Kagami as an older brother and treating him as such. She tries to make it look like she owns him and deserves his attention, especially in front of Sellina. She will complain a lot and constantly fight with Sellina whenever she tries to make a move on Kagami usually by throwing a tantrum so he pays attention to her instead. She isn't really scared of any monsters that they fight but doesn't like ones that either look like a warped human or that are slimy. She will attach herself to Kagami and beg for him to deal with them. She is a handful but always willing to do anything Kagami asks for. Like Sellina, she will try to look tough but usually ends up going to Kagami to deal with things. She loves simple foods and sweets. Whereas Sellina will be normally eat something refined and that has been made with precision and care, Yumi will just be happy with a burger or lollypop. She can eat a surprising amount of food in one sitting and not put on weight. She is very ambitious and will often attempt to make sweets herself to present to Kagami but she can get a bit overexcited with the sugar and her creations are very sweet and she mixes very unlikely things together. She tends to make a mess but covers it with a cutesy persona which usually means she'll get away with it if Kagami isn't there. Sellina Sellina is the older of the two, about the same age as Kagami. She is much more elegant than Yumi and acts like a noble. She is quite arrogant and thinks that only Kagami is worthy enough to grace with her presence and like Yumi, she is very protective whenever he tries to talk to someone, especially female as she automatically thinks that they will try to get close to him. Her high and mighty persona is shattered whenever she gets into a fight with Yumi. She'll start off by acting very arrogant but will eventually resort to childish insults and fighting. She is afraid of inhuman creatures but against anything human, she will treat them like peasants or generally just ignore them and try and talk to Kagami. She takes pride in doing whatever Kagami asks for and thinks it is because he favours her more. She will recover quickly from any insult with one of her own but once Kagami or her approach to him comes up, she will begin to snap. Sellina only like the finer things in life; fine food, fine clothes and prefers to have someone else get it for her. She also likes cleanliness and order and sometimes has an perfectionist personality if she is arranging something. She has a clear vision of what she wants and won't accept less than perfection. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Anime Related